The Sweetness of Halloween
by iloveromance
Summary: Feeling guilty for assuming that Daphne was pregnant at his Halloween party, Niles arrives at Frasier's in the hopes of persuading her to let him make it up to her. But when the evening takes a very different turn, he finds the courage he's been waiting for. A continuation of sorts of "Halloween" that is based on a scene from "The Kid".
1. Chapter 1

"Take care. And remember, I'll be there for you in any way I can. Just try to get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow. Okay. Bye Roz!"

Daphne smiled and hung up the phone. She loved Roz and she really felt for her friend. She could only imagine what Roz must be feeling; frightened and uncertain.

If she herself had been in the same situation, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Roz was so much stronger than she. But even so, she vowed to do everything she could to help Roz through this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh! Hello, Dr. Crane! What a nice surprise!"

Niles' handsome face was tinged with worry. And despite the fact that she held the door open, he made no attempt to enter Frasier's condo.  
"Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer right away, choosing instead to stand in the doorway and look at Daphne with the same troubled expression.

"Dr Crane?"

"Daphne, before I come in, I just have to say that I am mortified by my behavior last night."

"As well you should be!"

They turned to see Frasier glaring at them with a look of disgust.

"Niles, what in the hell were you thinking last night? Daphne isn't pregnant, Roz is!"

Like a little boy who'd been scolded, Niles lowered his head in shame.

"I know..."

Daphne smiled and reached for Niles' hand. "Don't pay any attention to your brother, Dr. Crane. I thought that what you did was very gallant."

Niles blushed and couldn't hide his smile. "You did?"

"Your proposal was lovely and if the circumstances were different, I might have accepted."

Niles stared at her in disbelief. "Daphne... y-you-."

But to Daphne's' surprise he suddenly began to wheeze in and out, clutching his chest as he staggered around the living room.

"Dr Crane!"

When she was able to reach him, she led him to the sofa and coaxed him to sit down.

"Are you happy with yourself, Niles?" Frasier yelled.

"Oh sod off, will you? Your brother was sweet enough to come over and apologize even though he has no reason to and you make him feel worse!" Daphne shouted as she rubbed Niles' back.

With annoyance, she turned to Frasier. "Don't you have something you could be doing?"

"Actually yes I do! I... have a... date!"

Much to Daphne's delight, Frasier stormed out of the condo.

"Thank God he's gone!" Daphne said. "Can I get you anything Dr. Crane?"

"I-I think I'm fine now. Thank you, Daphne." Niles said, having a bit of trouble catching his breath.

"You certainly don't seem fine. I'll get you some tea and you'll feel better in no time."

"Let me help you."

"No, you just sit right there and relax."

Daphne smiled at the way Niles shivered when she touched his cheek in a feather-light gesture and then disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a pot of tea and two cups.

As she set the teapot and cups on the coffee table she glanced at the floor.

"What's this?"

Niles looked around in confusion. "What's _what_?"

"This."

Daphne held up the bouquet of flowers. In shades of red, orange and yellow they were the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen.

"Your brother must have dropped them when he went out. I knew he was lying when he said he was going on a real date! Doesn't even have the courtesy to remember to bring her these flowers! They're gorgeous!"

As she stared at the flowers, she couldn't resist bringing them to her nose to inhale the sweet scent.

"And they smell wonderful."

"A-actually Daphne, those aren't Frasier's. They're mine. I-I brought them... for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's mouth fell open in surprise.

"F-for me? B-but why?"

Niles rose from the sofa and began to pace the room.

"Because... well... I feel horrible, Daphne... proposing to you in front of everyone, thinking that you were pregnant with Frasier's baby! Dear God when I think of how humiliated you must have felt! I just-."

He stopped suddenly as she brushed away a tear.

"You're crying... just the way you were last night. Oh Daphne, I mean it. I've completely disgraced myself! I can't bear to see you so upset. Something must have been troubling you at the party. Please tell me that Frasier didn't say something to upset you! If he did, by God I'll..."

"No, it wasn't your brother."

"Then whom? I swear Daphne, when I find the person who upset you, they're gonna be sorry that they-wait... was it Bulldog? Gil? Oh God, _please_ tell me it wasn't Roz! That woman-."

Daphne's hand went to his forearm. "Dr. Crane it's very sweet of you to want to protect me- a bit _too _sweet actually-but I wasn't crying last night."

Niles' angry expression faded. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. The thought that you'd do something like that for me is so lovely and it's just one of the reasons I care about you so much."

The smile returned, along with a nervous laugh. "Y-you do?"

Daphne gave him a quick hug. "Oh, you silly man! Of course I do!"

"Well, thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me because I car-I mean, I lo-."

She laughed and touched his cheek. "It's all right if you can't say the words. Lots of people have trouble expressin' how they feel. Actually I think you did a wonderful job of showin' me how much you care last night. Even if you did get the wrong impression."

"B-But Daphne, you were crying and I just-."

"Actually I wasn't crying at all."

"I don't understand."

"It was me bloody eyelashes that went with me costume. I must have been allergic to them because me eyes were watering all night! I tried to get your father to take me home but he refused! Talk about ungrateful!"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Niles questioned. "I would have taken you home in a heartbeat! If only I had known how uncomfortable you were."

"Now Dr. Crane, I wouldn't dream of tearing you away from your party. It was so lovely, everyone dressed as their favorite literary character."

"Well, thank you Daphne."

"Now what could you possibly be thankin' me for? I'm so sorry for scarin' you the way I did. I can't imagine what you must have been feelin', thinkin' that your brother is responsible for getting' me pregnant! No wonder you thought I was crying!"

It was meant to be a joke, but Niles continued to stare at her with concern.

"But Daphne, you're crying now and it can't be from those fake eyelashes."

Embarrassed, she brushed away a tear that trickled down her nose and tried to smile.

"You're right, although it's silly for me to cryin' like this for no reason. I'm only upsetting you more and-."

She gasped in surprise when she felt him take her hand.

"Daphne... what's wrong?"

"It's been a long time since somebody cared about me. I guess I'm just not used to it."

Niles scoffed. "That's preposterous! How could you even think-."

Heat rose in her cheeks and she inhaled the aromatic scent of the flowers once more.

"Dr. Crane, you never told me why you brought me these flowers. They're extremely beautiful."

Niles smiled. "I just... wanted to let you know how sorry I am... for hurting you the way that I did."


	3. Chapter 3

The tears she'd been holding back slid down her cheeks and she made no attempt to brush them away. And when she was able to speak, the words were barely a whisper.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Look Daphne, I know-."

Before he could finish, Daphne wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I always knew you were sweet, Dr. Crane. But this... I just... I don't know how I can even begin to repay you."

"You don't owe me anything, Daphne. Your kindness is more than enough."

She squeezed him tighter and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

His cheeks reddened and he leaned further into the embrace. When he drew back seconds later, Daphne was amazed by how much she missed the comfort and warmth of his body; if only for a brief moment.

She stared at him, suddenly feeling shy. And she couldn't help noticing that he was staring at her in much the same way. He opened his mouth, but then closed it second later.

"Were you going to say something?"

"I was just..."

"Yes?"

"You asked if there was something that you could do to repay me."

The statement caught her off-guard, for she hadn't expected him to respond so quickly. Now her mind reeled with answers, but nothing seemed appropriate-or enough.

And she doubted that anything ever would.

"Daphne-."

"Oh, right. Of course Dr. Crane, I'd be happy to repay you. I don't have much money, but I'm sure that if I ask your brother..."

"Daphne-."

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever think that I would ask you for money. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then what could you possibly-."

"I know this may seem foreword and if it makes you uncomfortable, I completely understand if you say no. Because you have every right to and-."

Sensing how nervous he seemed, Daphne smiled and took his hand.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. Whatever you feel is fair. I trust you."

He swallowed hard and fidgeted with his tie.

"Daphne, would you do me the honor of spending the evening with me... a-at my home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing and it took several seconds before she was able to speak.

"Y-you want me to come over to your place? Like o-on a date?"  
Niles let out a breath, unable to meet Daphne's gaze.

"Daphne, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I certainly don't mean to imply that this gesture is anything more than friendship. B-because I would never-."

But Daphne wasn't listening. Her heart was beating so rapidly that had Niles not have been babbling so, she was sure that he'd have been able to hear it.

For the second time that evening he'd completely taken her by surprise, and she didn't know what to make of this sudden invitation.

It was one of the few times that he'd ever personally invited her to his home, with the exception of his disastrous date with that horrible Phyllis woman. Or _Da-Phyllis_ as he'd called her. Surely he was mispronouncing it, because who had ever heard of such a strange name?

Daphne's insides still burned when she recalled that night when they'd spent so many hours making the perfect dinner for his long-awaited date with the woman of his dreams. And when Phyllis finally arrived, she barely stayed for dinner before leaving him!

Poor Dr. Crane...

How dare Phyllis leave him heartbroken after all the trouble he'd gone through? He wasn't even given the chance to tell her how he felt about her! Well, the woman didn't realize what she had given up.

So when Niles asked Daphne to stay for dinner after Phyllis left, she had to admit that the offer took her completely by surprise. She knew that she should have declined the offer, but she found herself wanting to stay. And she couldn't deny that she'd had the loveliest evening in recent memory.

And then there was the infamous storm at the mansion. Niles went to so much trouble, making sure that everything was perfect for his wife's homecoming in the hopes of reconciling.

But sadly, Maris was too caught up in her spa in Arizona to bother with coming home, even knowing how much Niles needed her. The poor man was so heartbroken that she sensed that he wanted someone so desperately he was willing to accept just anyone-even Daphne.

Because there was no denying that he wanted so badly to kiss her. And she was so vulnerable, having felt so unloved after her breakup with Eric that had the kiss actually happened, she might not have minded so much.

This invitation to Niles' home was different, because as far as she could tell, there was no woman in his life to impress; none that he'd ever mentioned anyway.

Unless...

The heat slowly left her body as a realization set in.

He'd never even implied...

She shoved the ridiculous thought from her mind.

Dr. Crane was her friend... Her best friend, if she was to be truthful with herself. He'd helped her through so many things, even if he wasn't aware of it.

A simple hug, touch or even a warm smile was all it took for her sadness or uneasiness to melt away when she was unhappy or discouraged after a fight with a girlfriend or her mum.

When she'd felt unloved after a breakup (which sadly had occurred quite a bit in recent months), Niles was always there for her.

But this initiation was completely unexpected.

"Daphne, did you hear me?"

She blinked, suddenly aware that he'd been speaking to her.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"I was saying that I understand if you don't want to do this and-."

She let out a breath and tried to ignore her racing heart.

"It's very sweet of you to invite me over Dr. Crane, but I couldn't possibly-."

"I see..."

Even with his face turned away from her she could see his sad expression and it broke her heart. He didn't deserve so much unhappiness. It simply wasn't fair.

"Dr. Crane?"  
He turned to her, confirming his sad smile and waved dismissively.

"I understand, Daphne. It was terribly foreword of me to even ask. I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position."

"A-actually Dr. Crane, I was going to say that I couldn't possibly come over tonight because... I don't know what time you want me to be there. But as soon as you let me know-."  
Niles' eyes brightened and his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Y-you mean you'll come?"

"I'd love to, Dr. Crane. But I still need to know-."

"Oh, Daphne!"

Before she could comment on his slightly broken voice, Niles scooped her into his arms for the warmest, most wonderful hug she could have ever imagined.

"Dr Crane!"

The hug was so surprising (and oh, so needed) that she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry and what transpired was a bit of both. She held onto him, grateful for his presence.

"Thank you Daphne." He said, inhaling the scent of her hair. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Daphne smiled, unable to resist resting her cheek against his chest. And when he hugged her even closer, she sighed contentedly.

"Actually Dr. Crane, I think maybe I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne tried to ignore the nervousness that she felt as she stood at Niles' door.

It was ridiculous, these butterflies in her stomach and the tightness in her chest. She'd known him for years and he was her best friend, so why was she so nervous?

It certainly wasn't a date, just an enjoyable evening between two friends. She'd been so lonely lately that she welcomed his company and reminded herself to thank him for his kind offer.

When she heard the door unlock, she realized that she barely remembered ringing the doorbell. And seconds later when he stood before her wearing a navy blue sweater, khaki pants and a smile on his face, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hello Dr. Crane. You look very handsome."

He blushed deeply and his eyes surveyed her appearance.

"Oh... Thank you, Daphne. You look luminous as always."

Self consciously, she smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her pants and tugged on her jacket.

"You never fail to make me feel special, although I'd hardly think of meself as _luminous_. In fact, I probably should have picked a more appropriate outfit. But since I'm not sure what you have planned for this evening, I hope this is okay."

When he helped her take off her jacket, he looked her up and down once more. And judging from his approving smile, she was relieved that she'd chosen her favorite sweater.

"It's perfect." He said, handing her a glass of champagne. "You're breathtaking."

The compliment made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and yet she never tired of hearing Dr. Crane say such things. And just as she suspected, her cheeks began to burn once more. He poured himself a glass of champagne and held it against hers.

"So what shall we toast to?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. "To what I hope will be a very memorable evening."

"So what would you like to do?"

"Well it is a bit chilly in here so perhaps I'll build a fire to keep us warm... that is while we figure out what we want to do. There's popcorn in the kitchen, and I was thinking we could find a movie on television."

Daphne grinned with anticipation. "Sounds lovely, although I'm afraid that we don't share the same tastes in movies. But I'm sure we can find something."

Niles grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pointed it at the television.

"Allow me."

"All right, then. I'll go get the popcorn. I can tell that this is going to be a wonderful night."

She couldn't help noticing the way Niles cheeks reddened, much the way hers had done and she realized that they were both more than a little nervous.

Taking a moment to watch him, she smiled at how carefully he searched through the television listings, no doubt having learned this skill from his father.

If anyone was an expert in the fine art of changing the television stations and finding the perfect show, it was Martin Crane.

Their eyes met and when he smiled, she blushed at the thought of him catching her staring at his handsome face.

"Are you all right, Daphne? You look a little flushed."

Self consciously her hand went to her cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little... I'll get that popcorn now."

In the kitchen she did her best to regain her composure, wondering once more why she was so edgy. She'd never been this way with any other men in her life.

Then again no other man in her life had ever treated her as kindly as Niles Crane. And she knew that no man ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes later she reappeared in the living room with the bowl of popcorn and some drinks.

"Thought you might want something to drink besides champagne." She said, aware of the uneasiness in her voice. "Popcorn makes me awfully thirsty."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Daphne. Here, let me help you."

He crossed the living room and carried the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table and they settled themselves on the fainting couch.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, it's lovely Dr. Crane. Thank you."

But seconds later he rose from the sofa and grabbed a soft wool throw from an overstuffed chair. Then in a sweet gesture that nearly brought tears to her eyes, he draped the soft material across her.

"Dr. Crane..."

"You were shivering so I thought that you might be cold. The fire might take a little time to warm the room up but in the meantime I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're very thoughtful... and sweet."

There was an awkward silence as they stole glances at one another, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So... what are we going to watch?" She asked.

"Oh... Heavens! I'd almost forgotten!" Niles replied. He smiled and handed her the remote. "Here, Daphne. Whatever you'd like to watch is fine with me."

Daphne's eyebrows rose, for such a scenario never happened when she watched television with Martin.

Eagerly she took the remote and began flipping through the channels stopping at an old black and white movie that she recognized instantly.

"Oh look, Dr. Crane! They're showing a marathon of old monster movies! I used to watch these with me brothers when we were kids!"

"Sounds great."

She could tell that despite his attempt at enthusiasm, he was a bit apprehensive about the idea of watching a movie.

"If you don't want to, I'd be happy to watch whatever you like." She said, hoping that she sounded reassuring.

"No, it's quite all right, Daphne. This will be a new experience for me and Dad's always saying that I should expand my horizons."

"Well that's a very healthy attitude, Dr. Crane!"

She settled herself on the fainting couch as the first movie began. An old black and white film from the 1950's.

The plot was nothing unique, but it was one of Daphne's favorites despite the fact that she hadn't seen it in years.

Soon she began to relax and enjoy herself.

And a quick glance at Niles told her that he was enjoying himself as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Several minutes into the film the music became ominous, signaling a departure from the sweet- natured characters that were certain to have a dark side.

And before Daphne realized what was happening, she found herself clutching onto Niles, her head buried in his chest.

"I-I can't look." She said in a quivering voice. Determined to put on a brave front, she slowly raised her head turning to glance at the television.

Unfortunately the movie took that moment to turn even darker and in perhaps the scariest scenario she'd ever seen, she grabbed Niles even tighter, sighing with relief when she felt him holding her in the same fashion.

"Is it over?" He asked; his face buried in her hair.

"I-I don't think so. The music is still rather creepy."

"Daphne?"

She smiled at Niles muffled voice as his breath warmed her hair.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He raised his head and then quickly lowered it again, obviously realizing that the scary scenes were going to transpire for quite some time.

"Would it be all right if we just... held each other like this... until these horrible scenes are over? I-I'm afraid this movie isn't quite what I expected."

Daphne picked up the remote "I'm sorry for causing you uneasiness, Dr. Crane. I"ll just turn it off and we can watch something else. Or perhaps listen to some music and then-."

"No! I-I mean... It's fine."

She stared at him in surprise. "Oh... All right then."

"I-I mean... No, that's all right. You're obviously enjoying it and I don't want to spoil your evening."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. You couldn't spoil me evening if you tried! I'm having a wonderful time!"

"Well... I'm glad."

She attempted to pull out of his embrace turned to him aware that he was still clutching onto her.

"Dr. Crane...?"

"Y-yes?"

"The movie's just about over." She whispered. "And the music's died down. That's a pretty good sign that the frightening parts are over. Now all that's left is to wrap up the story."

Slowly he turned to her. But instead of a smile, she saw a look of apprehension.

"O-oh... W-well that's good. B-because I-."

"Dr. Crane, you're trembling!"

The observation was an understatement because clearly he was terrified. His entire body shook beneath her touch and before he could protest, she pointed the remote at the television and turned off the movie.

Something was terribly wrong and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the movie. She'd never seen Dr. Crane quite this scared of anything.

It was just a silly monster movie and although she admitted to being afraid a few times while they were watching it, the fear dissipated rather quickly.

However, this was something entirely different. When she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he was deeply troubled.

No wonder he seemed so nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

She stared at him noticing once more how handsome he was. But as quickly as the realization came, she pushed it away. She shouldn't be thinking such things at a time like this.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

When he sighed deeply, she felt a rush of compassion for this man whom she cared for so deeply. And slowly she reached out and began stroking his hair and his cheek, as though he were a little boy.

"It's all right." She whispered. "I'm here. The movie's over so you can relax. Why don't I put on some soothing music? That should make you feel much better. Come to think of it, that movie was getting on me nerves a bit too. I'm sure to have nightmares tonight!"

Slowly she pulled out of his arms, taking a moment to touch his cheek again before crossing the room.

"What would you like to hear?"

"A-anything is fine, Daphne. There's a stack of CD's on the shelf. Pick whichever one you'd like."

"All right."

She looked through the CD's until she came to one that sounded vaguely familiar. She knew nothing about classical music or opera but she recognized the picture as one that the elder Dr. Crane had in his home. Carefully she removed the CD from the case and slipped it into the player.

Seconds later the beautiful music of strings and violins filled the living room. When she returned to Niles she saw him staring at her in disbelief.

"Dr. Crane? What's wrong?"

He continued to stare and she glanced at the CD player. "You don't like it... Well... Don't worry, I'll find something else-."  
"No, Daphne-."

She turned to face him, afraid that she'd upset him.

"Is-is something wrong?"

"No... It's just... how did you know to pick this CD?"

"Oh... Well actually I didn't. Your brother has one just like it so I just thought-."

"It's my favorite."

Daphne blushed, wondering if her psychic powers had played a part in her selection of music.

"It's lovely."

"It certainly is." Niles agreed. But from the way he was looking at her, she suspected that he wasn't talking about the music.

Suddenly uneasy, she sat down beside him and smiled. "This is nice..."

"Yes." Niles agreed. "W-would you like some more champagne?"

"Oh yes. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He rose from the sofa and poured two glasses, handing one to Daphne.

"This is wonderful." She said, taking a sip.

When she sat down beside him she closed her eyes, taking in the beautiful melody.

"Isn't this gorgeous? Oh, if I had known that your brother's CD was this beautiful I would have started listening to it a long time ag-."

With her hand on Niles shoulder, she could still feel him trembling.

"Dr. Crane..."

Slowly she sat down beside him; her arm around his shoulders.

"You're trembling again! The movie's long over so what's wrong? Why are you frightened?"

"I-I'm not frightened, Daphne, I'm just..."

When their eyes met, she gasped lightly and sprang from the sofa.

"Your nose... it's bleeding. I'll be right back!"

Seconds later she returned with a Kleenex which she placed under his nose. Gently she held it in place, trying her best to calm him.

"Just relax and you'll be better in no time. I'm sorry I upset you."

He smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You're an angel..."

Her heart beat faster and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

"I-I said..."

She swallowed hard, pretending she hadn't heard him call her an angel. It was probably just her imagination, so it was best to forget it ever happened.

"It's all right. Are you feeling better now?"

He shook his head, unable to meet her gaze.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Daphne. But I need to tell you something."

"A-all right."

"About before... I'm afraid I wasn't exactly truthful. You see, I am afraid."

Her heart warmed, for she knew how hard it must have been for him to say those words.

"What could you possibly have to be afraid of? It was just a silly monster movie and if I had known that they would affect you this way, I-."

"It's not the movie."

"Then what is it?"

"Y-you know what? It's really too quiet in here."

Daphne laughed at the irony.

"Sounds like you miss the house full of party guests."

Niles thought for a moment. "I do... but I think I miss seeing the children dressed in their costumes."

Again Daphne laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Well, last night you appeared to be annoyed by them. I love children too, but I can see where it would be hard to deal with them at your door wanting candy while you're having a party."

"That's true..."

"But?" Daphne finished.

"I guess I was just thinking of the day when I can take my own son or daughter out on Halloween."

The image of the younger Dr. Crane with a son or daughter warmed Daphne's heart.

"Why Dr. Crane, that's lovely."

Niles poured them more champagne and then took another sip.

"I suppose, but if Maris and I don't reconcile soon, the issue will be moot."

Daphne hugged him again. "Don't worry, Dr. Crane. Everything will work out fine. And I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, resting his cheek against her neck.

"Now... you were shaking so badly that just being a good father can't be the only thing you were worried about. What's wrong?"

Finally his gaze met hers and when he ran his finger through her hair, she gasped in surprise.

"I just..."

"Y-yes?"

"I am afraid. I'm... terrified that you don't feel the same about me as I do about you."  
She was so relieved that she started to laugh and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Dr Crane, of course I feel the same way about you!"

He stared at her in astonishment.

"Y-you do? Oh... Daphne, I love you too!"

"You're such a sweet and wonderful man and I couldn't ask for a better-."

But before she could finish her sentence, his lips captured hers in a sweet series of kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

When the kisses ended she pulled out of his arms and stared into his sea blue eyes.  
"Dr. Crane..."

His breathing was labored and he gently brushed the hair from her face.

" Am I dreaming?"

She simply couldn't stop staring at him. It was like a scene from one of her romance novels. But when he touched her cheek once more, she knew that it was real.

"I-I don't know... Unless I'm dreaming too. D-did you just tell me that you love me?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

She took a moment to process this information, and even then she found it hard to believe.

This man... this dear, sweet wonderful man... was in love with her.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

"I-I think so. I just can't believe... You're in love with me?"

"Yes." He said again.

"Dr. Crane... That's..."

"I've upset you."

"What?"

He rose from the sofa and began to pace the room.

"Damn, I knew this was going to happen! I had this whole scenario worked out! I was going to ask you over and present you with a wonderful evening and tell you how I felt about you. I knew that my plan wouldn't work but I've wanted to say something for so long and just..."

She swallowed hard, wondering if it was the champagne or the romantic music that had such thoughts running through her head but she had to say the words that were forming in her heart. Words that she'd never dreamed of saying to him before but now begged to be released. The things she felt were very new to her, but perhaps those feelings had been there all along.

"A-actually Dr. Crane, your plan worked perfectly."

He froze and turned to her.

"Daphne, what are you saying?"

Slowly she moved toward him until she was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm saying that I love you, too. I-I think I've loved you for a long time, actually."  
Amazingly his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne..."

He kissed her tenderly and then drew back, staring into her eyes.

"Oh Daphne..."

Before she could respond, he kissed her once more.

"Please don't cry..." She whispered, brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... so happy right now."

Daphne took him in her arms and held him close.

"I'm happy too. In fact, I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Well..." He said struggling to regain his composure. "I wonder if that monster movie marathon is still on."

"But Dr. Crane, that movie frightened you!"

Niles smiled and kissed her cheek. "As long as I have you, Daphne I feel like the bravest man in the world."

They sank onto the sofa and turned on the television. Sure enough, a new monster movie began.

But Niles and Daphne weren't paying attention to the screen. They were too busy enjoying the sweetness of Halloween and of each other's kisses.

Even if it was November 1st.

**THE END**


End file.
